Within the realm of online websites and applications, GOGGLE® changed the way people learn and access information and FACEBOOK® and TWITTER® changed the way people communicate. Presently, there are more than 350 known social networking websites defining who people are and how they live and exchange information. However, most social networking websites are designed with an emphasis on the present time and as each day passes, the prior day is almost immaterial and non-existent. Past events are lost between blogging and micro-blogging.
People who use these websites have thousands of photos, records and other data files stored on computer hard drives with little or no organization. A user's gigabytes of personal data are seldom accessed because there is no simple and easy way to display them or offer them as available to a user of a computing device. As a result, past records and data are not shared or accessed as often because of the level of effort required by a user to locate and sort through all these stored gigabytes of files, data, folders, etc. People just don't have the time or patience to retrieve old computer documents and files which may be useful, sentimental or important to themselves or those they know.